<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lilith Morningstar and The Case of the Murdered Kin by JUJUChick30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794582">Lilith Morningstar and The Case of the Murdered Kin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30'>JUJUChick30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morningstar and Spellman [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1800s, Androgyny, Detective Work, England - Freeform, F/F, LGBT characters, Lilith is Scottish, Lilith looks good in a suit, Sherlock Holmes AU, You're Welcome, alternative universe, no magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The case of an entire family being murdered can only be solved by one woman, well two women Lilith Morningstar and Zelda Spellman. Lilith a suit wearing Scottish woman with a mind unlike anyone else's and Zelda a woman of Upper Class English birth and a doctor who is of equal match of the mind, the case is simpler than the feelings they start to form for one another which could cause trouble as they try to solve cases.<br/>Book One/?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morningstar and Spellman [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lilith Morningstar and The Case of the Murdered Kin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I know...another fucking story! Well, I am not sorry I get a lot of ideas...like...a lot because I have multiple thoughts at once. Anyways, if I don't write the idea down I lose it and well...this sounded like a good fucking idea! <br/>Nobody asked for this but here it is, I hope it is good! Update will come late seeing as I have a few other stories to wrap up!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Absinthe was strong but the opium was stronger, lounging on her chez lounge Lilith sighed as the wormwood and drugs worked through her body. What was the point of having money if she wasn’t going to spend it having fun, groaning at the sound of knocking? Who in the Hell was pounding at her door? Standing and slipping Lilith laughed, making her way to the door she glared at Detective Branson and whoever his little sidekick of the week was.</p><p>“Morningstar, we have a case we need help with?”</p><p>Squinting Lilith wiped her hand across her eyes, what fucking time was it? “I haven’t done a case in years.”</p><p>Detective Branson blinked, his brown eyes holding confusion as he removed his bowler hat showing how he was starting to lose his red hair for such a young man. “Morningstar, you helped us just a few days ago with a case.”</p><p>Glaring Lilith looked at the man, he wasn’t tall just a few inches taller than her own five foot four. Blinking and taking in his appearance she couldn’t help but spot the little hair on his pocket, and the reddening on his hands and the water in his eyes. Glancing over at his new sidekick, well they weren’t going to last. Opening the door further Lilith turned and walked over to her drink cart pouring herself a tumbler of whiskey, forgoing hospitality as she sat down in her favorite leather chair.</p><p>“Your allergic to cats, buck up and tell your wife no for once.” Gulping down the liquid, loving the burn as it slid down her throat, instantly regretting not grabbing the whole decanter.</p><p>Branson looked like a fish out of water as he opened and closed his mouth, rolling her eyes Lilith stood this time her body was heavier. Smiling as she turned Lilith knew the drugs were going to really hit in just a few minutes, hearing the sound of feet shuffling, why the fuck could nobody just talk? “Why are you here Branson?”</p><p>“Right,” Turning Lilith gulped down more whiskey and watched as Branson took a folder from the younger man and then took a step towards her with the items extended out. Sighing, Lilith took the folder gulped down the rest of her drink and set the glass down. Opening up the folder, Lilith blinked. “it is a gruesome sight. The whole family was slaughtered in their home, the killer left a letter he will do it again.”</p><p>Chuckling she looked up at Branson then at the young man by him, the man held a strong jaw, he also had a recklessness in his stance. Dirty brown hair, about five foot nine, he was a hot head that was going to get himself killed in a matter of months.</p><p> Looking back at Branson, Lilith forgot the polis don’t like when you laugh about murder. “A family was slaughtered, Morningstar! Show a little respect!”</p><p>“I’m not laughing about a family getting slaughtered, I’m laughing because you said he will do it again!” Tossing the folder down on her side table next to her chair, sitting down crossing a leg over the other, glancing at the young man as he watched her robe open at her movements showing far more leg than what was proper. Reaching over and grabbing her cigarette case and removing one, lighting it quickly with a match. “Your killer is a woman.”</p><p>Sealing her flask Lilith tucked it into her jacket pocket before turning on the nearby faucet and leaning down and getting some of the water in her mouth. Swishing and spitting it out, she knew it wouldn’t mask the liquor entirely but it would help a bit. Drying her hands on her coat, she checked herself in the mirror, the jacket and pants looked good they were black and newly tailored. Smirking she always loved to stir the cauldron, it was not common to see a woman wearing pants something Lilith didn’t understand. Reaching up Lilith checked her hair, she had spent a bit of time taming it but it was still falling in curls that wound around the braids she had made, picking up her hat and placing it on her head, she smiled. Walking out of the bathroom Lilith made her way down the stairs towards the morgue, Branson the other day about had an embolism when she told him the killer was a woman. Who would ever think a woman, a killer? A woman, a detective, a doctor, the sheer blasphemy at the thought!</p><p>Walking into the morgue Lilith unbuttoned her coat and stuffed a hand in her pockets and removed her hat with the other, the sight of a younger darker skinned man and a red headed woman her age is what Lilith spotted first. Mostly the red headed woman, she wore a black dress that was snug to the skin, her corset revealing every curve the woman held. Biting her lip then smiling Lilith walked up and removed her pocketed hand for a handshake.</p><p>“Lilith Morningstar, I believe Branson told you I would be coming down to see the bodies.”</p><p>“Ambrose Spellman, he did we just brought them out.” Shaking the mans hand Lilith noted how it was firm, his hands didn’t have wear he was definitely a scholar not a fighter, but his wrist was strong he could defend himself. Smiling Lilith looked over at the woman, not hiding as her eyes trailed, her arms were not covered which was odd for the time of fashion, extending out her hand to the woman she waited.</p><p>The woman quirked her eyebrow, Lilith couldn’t stop her heart from fluttering the woman was sizing her up the same as she. “Zelda Spellman, I ask that you start with the body over there,” Zelda pointed not bothering to take Lilith’s hand. “it is the one that came off ice first.”</p><p>Dropping her hand, Lilith nodded and slid her hat back onto her head and walked over to the body Zelda had pointed at. Leaning over Lilith started calculating every cut, interesting. Walking over to the next closest body she did the same, then again until she had looked at all four members of the family. “The husband was decimated but there was more care with the wife and children.”</p><p>Zelda nodded. “Yes, I gather he bled out while the others had a far quicker death still painful but nowhere near as painful as his death.”</p><p>Scanning the bodies Lilith begun mentally flipping through the pictures of the crime scene, she needed to go, shifting on her feet Lilith looked between the two. “Alright, lets go!” Spinning Lilith started to exit the morgue.</p><p>“What?” Two voices echoed behind her, glimpsing behind her and shifting on her feet Lilith took in the two people. Turning completely Lilith looked at Ambrose before speaking. “You get the credit as being the one in charge, you also get more pay however she is the one who is truly in charge based off of her knowledge of the bodies and how she was the one who kept speaking up. Same last names, but you are not her child, I would say a nephew most like a child of a brother since you do not share any features with her exactly.”</p><p>Looking over at Zelda whose lips were slightly parted. “Allons-y, Spellman! We are going to a crime scene!”</p><p> </p><p>Lilith sat tapping her foot, the driver was taking his sweet time, she wasn’t expecting him to crack a whip on the horse but the slow trot well it was driving her insane. Glancing to her left Lilith looked at Zelda as she sat properly, back straight, chin up. As Lilith looked at her, she wondered what the woman would look like back arched, neck tilted back and hips shaking. Clearing her throat Lilith practically jumped for joy noticing they had arrived, “Finally!” jumping out of the carriage Lilith reached a hand back towards Zelda. The woman blinked and looked to be fighting a blush as she took the hand and stepped out of the carriage, tilting her hat at the driver Lilith walked up to the little house. Spotting Branson she couldn’t help but notice the young man from earlier was gone, smiling Lilith walked up and tilted her head towards Zelda.</p><p>“This is Doctor Spellman; she is going to look at the crime scene with me.”</p><p>Branson immediately looked perplexed as he eyed Zelda before nodding and making his way up to the door, unlocking it the trio walked in. The smell of iron and decay hit Lilith’s nose, following behind Branson as he led them to sitting room. A large blood stain was the prominent feature, stepping a bit further in Lilith unbuttoned her coat and slid her hands into her pants pockets and begun walking around the room. Coming to a stop, Lilith looked at Branson. “Could you leave, I need space to…think and you take up a lot of space.” Waving a hand at the man before turning towards the fireplace, hearing a huff then heavy footfalls Lilith knew Branson had listened.</p><p>“What do you see?” Picking up a picture frame Lilith turned and looked at Zelda who hadn’t spoken since before getting into the carriage, Zelda shrugged and shook her head. “Oh, come on!” Setting the frame down Lilith walked over to Zelda and threw an arm over the woman’s shoulders. “What do you see?”</p><p>Zelda jumped at the touch causing Lilith to remove her arm quickly and throw it up showing she meant no harm, taking a step back Lilith wave another arm telling Zelda to look. The red head rolled her eyes and looked around the room, shrugging she started walking. “Besides, the obvious blood stain.”</p><p>Chuckling Lilith took a step back and leaned against the wall, removing her hat and flipping it around in her hands. “Aye.” Lilith smirked as she saw Zelda blush and turn to look away from her, this was going to be intriguing.</p><p>“Nothing is amiss, even from the pictures you showed me earlier nothing is out of place.”</p><p>Nodding, Lilith stepped away from the wall. “Exactly, there would have been something anything showing signs of a struggle. There was no struggle!” Pivoting Lilith walked off and towards the staircase, hearing Zelda’s heels behind her Lilith made her way up and went towards the room that the children were found in.</p><p>Stepping aside Lilith made room for Zelda, her nose twitched what was that smell? Shaking her head Lilith analyzed everything then looked over at Zelda, whose eyes widened. “Nothing amiss?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>Motioning with her head Lilith led her to the final room, this room was a sight far more blood and obvious signs of struggle. “This is where the husband was?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“They knew the murderer?”</p><p>Stepping into the room Lilith ran a finger across the dresser, dust. “Yes.”</p><p>Zelda seemed to think for a moment before speaking. “Then why did he struggle, the wife and kids did not but he fought back. And surely if he had heard what was happening to his wife and children there would have been more signs across the house.”</p><p>“Which means, he did not hear or he was more suspicious of the killer than the others in the house.” Stepping up to the bed, Lilith looked at the blankets, the nightstand, everything. “He was laying on this side of the bed, his back was to the door. The bottle hear leads me to believe he was in a deep sleep, so that explains why he didn’t hear anything.”</p><p>Zelda walked over and picked up the bottle along with the other bottle by it, “Morphine and Chloral Hydrate.” Putting the bottles back the two women’s eyes caught the other. “He wasn’t hearing or feeling anything.”</p><p>Nodding Lilith looked back at the door then at Zelda. “Would you mind going back to the doorway?”</p><p>Looking at Lilith suspiciously but still going to the doorway Lilith smirked, removing her hat she set it down on the night stand and climbed onto the bed. “Don’t lay on that!”</p><p>“It isn’t the first time I have laid in a questionable location, now my back is turned walk up to the bed normally.” There was silence before Zelda walked over. “Alright, go back but close the door behind you then walk in normally to the bed.”</p><p>Hearing Zelda walk away and close the door then immediately open it and walk in; nodding Lilith shifted a bit. “Alright again.”</p><p>This went on for about five minutes each time Zelda getting more and more angry until the last time where she stopped at the bed. “Why am I doing this?”</p><p>Sitting up and standing Lilith shrugged. “Testing a theory, the husband didn’t have stab wounds to his back.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Putting her hat back on Lilith slid her hands into her pockets and walked out of the room, stopping at the stairs she turned and walked to the bedroom just as Zelda was walking out. “So, either he was facing the door or his back was.”</p><p>Zelda shrugged. “Maybe he was sleeping on his back?”</p><p>“On that bedding?” Lilith eyed Zelda as she turned back to the stairs. “Nah, he was on his side. Also, some of those knife wounds came at an angle.”</p><p>Arriving at her flat, Lilith made her way up to the door, Zelda following behind. “I’m sorry, where are we?”</p><p>Walking in Lilith took off her hat and jacket and flung them onto her table. “My flat.”</p><p>Zelda looked around quickly, smirking Lilith begun pouring two whiskey, turning and extending one out towards Zelda. The woman nodded and reached out and took the offered drink, sitting down in a huff Lilith kicked off her shoes and motioned for Zelda to follow suit. “Why are we at your flat?”</p><p>“I think better here, also my violin is here.” Swallowing down all of her drink, Lilith set the glass down loudly and stood. Going towards the bookshelf in the corner Lilith picked her violin up that was sitting on its case, she could feel Zelda’s eyes on her. “So how did an upper-class woman like you get to working in a morgue?”</p><p>Turning back and looking at Zelda who straightens up impossibly further. “What makes you think I am upper class?” Chuckling at the haughty tone, Lilith lifts the bow of her violin, points and moves it in Zelda’s direction.</p><p>“That.”</p><p>Zelda rolls her eyes and gulps down her whiskey before shrugging. “Alright, I do come from money and my father he was a doctor I went to school it was to be a midwife did that for a number of years but not many are calling on midwives anymore. I did do well in my classes that dealt with mortuary science so, here we are.” Sitting down Lilith crossed her legs and set her violin on her lap but still messed with the bow, she needed something to do with her hands.</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Zelda stood and poured herself another drink, smirking at the woman’s audacity Lilith sat back in her chair further. Eyeing as Zelda took a step over and poured whiskey into Lilith’s empty tumbler, the woman’s movements were precise. “what brings you to England. You are Scottish, you tone down your brogue but it is there when you want it to be.”</p><p> Lilith picked up her glass but kept her eyes on Zelda as she sat and looked her up and down. “You don’t wear expensive clothing, but not cheap either you have money but it has all been earned so you spend it but you are still frugal with it. From what Branson said you aren’t a detective with the police more like a consultant, the paperwork showed you aren’t a cheap consultant either.”</p><p>Smirking Lilith lifted her glass to her lips and took a healthy sip, the woman was good, she could have a lot of fun with her. “You are right, Glasgow City, one of many children. Both parents were factory workers, had me late in life. By the time I was fourteen they both died da from Dropsy and my mam well she was tired.” Shrugging Lilith, polished off her drink and set it back down to then pick the bow up again.</p><p>“Your siblings?”</p><p>“Dead, all of them either from the factories, child birth or consumption. I lived with all of them at some point then once I turned seventeen my last brother, he gave me what little money he had saved and told me to catch a train, he and I were close, always had my back. Even when I was a kid, I’d wear his old rags and if someone said anything, he’d kick the shite out of them.” Laughing Lilith bit her lip at the memory. “He died that night and I took the money he gave and what I had saved, stuffed a bag with clothes and food and left. Got lucky after that and now here I am.”</p><p>Zelda’s eyes held sympathy and a sadness behind them, Lilith didn’t like opening up like that she was going to blame the liquor. “Ambrose’s father, was on of my brothers sons, my brother he died in a factory accident when Ambrose was a mere boy. My sister and I took him in, our father had already past, our mother well she wasn’t a fan of the boy. I’m sure you can guess why; she didn’t understand how her son could have relations with a well I can’t say.” Shrugging Zelda polished off her drink with a heavy sigh. “My other brother Edward he and his wife Diana passed away at sea leaving their daughter Sabrina behind, my sister Hilda and I take care of her now she is turning thirteen soon.”</p><p>Both women fell silent, Lilith looked at Zelda she could see the light tapping of her fingers the shifting in her seat. Reaching over Lilith grabbed her cigarettes, removing one and lighting it with a match she flashed the case to Zelda then tossed them over to her. “You’re a smoker.”</p><p>Opening the case Zelda went to speak but stopped whatever she was going to say. “Yes.”</p><p>“You have been fidgeting since we left, also your hair piece its hidden well but something tells me it is a cigarette holder.”</p><p>Blushing Zelda reached up and removed the cigarette holder, placing the cigarette on the holder and striking a match, the smirk on Zelda’s face made Lilith’s stomach flip. “My sister has had me cutting back, along with liquor with us raising our niece and nephew.”</p><p>Nodding Lilith lifted the violin and just begun playing, time passed as Lilith lost herself in whatever song she was playing, Zelda smoked a cigarette then a second one. Finally coming to a stop Lilith set her violin down, the murders processed through her mind, hearing Zelda clear her throat Lilith looked up at the woman. “How did a woman from Glasgow City learn to play the violin as if they were a prodigy?”</p><p>Smirking Lilith bent over and set her violin and bow on the ground, sitting up then standing Lilith grabbed her glass and proceeded to pour more liquor. “I guess I stole and fucked the right people.” Taking a gulp from her glass Lilith turned maintaining her smirk as she poured Zelda another glass, setting the decanter down Lilith went back to her chair, catching the hitch in Zelda’s breath.</p><p>“So widowed or angry?”</p><p>Zelda blinked behind her tumbler, a confused look appearing on her face. “What?”</p><p>“Your finger has signs of a ring having once been there, it is faint so either he died a while ago or not married long and you are angry so you’ve removed the ring.” Taking a drink Lilith watched as Zelda shifted in her seat, neither were right, interesting.</p><p>“Well, you are wrong on both counts!” Zelda shifted again this time with a heavy sign. “I am angry at him but that isn’t the only reason why the ring is gone.”</p><p>Taking in a breath Lilith looked at Zelda and realized her error. “You never loved him?”</p><p>“You say that with such surprise.” Zelda scoffed as she looked at Lilith. “No, I did what any woman of my class does when in a situation.” Zelda paused. “Marry for money and power.”</p><p>Shifting Lilith took Zelda in further as the woman looked at her just as carefully, taking another sip of her liquor Lilith thought about what the right things to say in this situation would be. She needed to clear her head, she had a case and was getting far to distracted. Zelda stood and walked around the room before turning towards Lilith with a look that showed she had some sort of expectation. “You don’t expect me to believe you only drink whiskey and smoke cigarettes?”</p><p>Standing up Lilith walked over to a nearby set of drawers and cabinets, opening up the largest door she begun to slowly bring out her hookah pipe, Lilith glanced back watching Zelda she didn’t seem worried thus far. Smiling she removed a few bags, making sure everything was steady Lilith picked everything up, standing slowly. “The table over there bring it over.”</p><p>Nodding Zelda went and grabbed the small side table and pushed it between the two chairs, walking over Lilith steadily set the Hookah down along with the bags, reaching out Lilith pulled her chair closer. Opening bags Lilith looked up at Zelda who looked down with a curious look on her face, opening the little boxes inside the bags revealing that each was a different option.</p><p>“Whatever you wish to smoke I have.” Zelda sat down and took in the choices, biting her lip she pointed to the marijuana. “You know what that is?”</p><p>Zelda scoffed. “Of course, I traveled a lot before coming back to help with Ambrose and Sabrina.”</p><p>Lilith lifted her hands. “Just making sure, if you want something stronger…”</p><p>“Do you want something stronger?”</p><p>Shaking her head Lilith shrugged and started prepping the Hookah with the foil, reaching down Lilith grabbed the charcoal and some of the marijuana placing the items appropriately, before she could light anything though Zelda’s hand came into view as she placed some of the opium with the marijuana. Lilith’s eyes widened, Zelda smirked and signaled for Lilith to light, chuckling Lilith watched as Zelda picked up the hose and brought it to her lips, biting her lips Lilith struck a match and lit the hookah.</p><p>The sounds of the water bubbling filled the silence, Zelda took a large drag from the hose and passed it to Lilith slowly blowing out the thick smoke. Gulping Lilith took the hose from Zelda’s waiting hand, putting the hose to her lips Lilith breathed in deeply. The marijuana and opium sent her taste buds jumping and her lungs filling largely, removing her lips she slowly released the smoke as well. Zelda’s pupils dilated, Lilith knew her eyes were gone as well, time went by slowly until Lilith and Zelda were lying on the ground passing the hose back and forth.</p><p>Once the contents were gone both women groaned from their position on the floor, sitting up with languid movements they stopped as their eyes met. Zelda crawled towards Lilith stopping once they were almost nose to nose, Lilith practically purred as a soft hand ran up her torso and breasts. Lips crashed together, hands wondered over far too much clothing causing them to start unzipping and ripping anything in their path. Both women gasped as their skin touched, Lilith’s mind slowed, opening her eyes she looked at Zelda’s skin touching it felt like touching smooth water.</p><p>“Your…skin…” Zelda smiled at her, gasping Lilith looked at Zelda’s eyes, they weren’t eyes but stars bright shinning stars. Leaning forward Lilith kissed Zelda feeling her body heat rise, her hands continued to run along smooth silk as she touched Zelda, she felt better than any drug, Lilith needed more.</p><p>She could hear the distant sounds of Zelda gasping and moaning, but that sense was gone the only sense was taste and Zelda tasted celestial, she was the ambrosia the gods feasted upon, she was every fruit and none of them all Lilith knew was that she wanted to keep tasting. The feel of someone pulling her up forced Lilith away from her meal, Zelda’s lips crashed against hers again, coming to Lilith gasped and groaned as her back hit the ceiling blinking Lilith knew that wasn’t right but they were floating so it must be the ceiling.</p><p>Moaning as Zelda lips landed on her, Lilith couldn’t tell you what parts of her body were moving or if they were all she could do was feel and Zelda’s mouth was just as delicious as her ambrosia. Looking up and watching as planets and stars orbited above her, Lilith threw her head back as waves crashed into her body nothing had ever felt this good.</p><p>Blinking Lilith groaned as she rolled onto her hip, why the fuck was she on the floor? Sitting up Lilith looked around her parlor, it was dark outside, glancing at the clock it was two in the morning, taking in the hookah it came back to her. Biting her lip Lilith turned and looked down at Zelda’s naked form curled up next to her, reaching out Lilith touched Zelda’s skin it still felt like smooth water, shifting Lilith turned Zelda onto her back. Starting at pert nipples Lilith licked, nipped and bit her way down Zelda’s body, by the time she reached Zelda’s hips they were already bucking with desire. Gasping then groaning Lilith dived into her task, the woman still tasted like something that was divine.</p><p>After she brought Zelda to orgasm two more times Lilith sat up on her knees and looked down at the woman, who was panting and chuckling on her carpet before she sat up. Taking Zelda in Lilith felt her heart swoop again, the woman’s red hair was shinning in the moonlight and her pale skin glowed, she couldn’t believe that the poor girl from Glasgow City was now fucking some upper-class English woman on the carpet in her flat. Coming to Lilith watched as Zelda started gathering her things and putting on one piece of clothing after another, what happened?</p><p>Standing Lilith didn’t care about her nude state as she watched Zelda start acting like the world was ending. “Do you need help?”</p><p>Zelda turned staring daggers at her, taking a step back at the hostility Lilith motioned to the corset Zelda had just slipped on. Sighing Zelda grabbed the strings and pulled, turning her back to Lilith. She was a smart woman she knew she was but for the life of her she couldn’t figure out why Zelda was now in a rut, they had just spent hours fucking each other and while on the most incredible high. Coming out of her thoughts again, Lilith turned and watched as Zelda walked right out of her flat, looking around Lilith noticed Zelda had left her cigarette holder, it had been by her bag she wouldn’t have forgot it unless on a subconscious level she wanted to see her again. Smirking Lilith picked up the cigarette holder and set it down by her cigarettes before walking towards her bedroom her movements still a bit muddy as she went, falling onto her bed Lilith groaned she would solve the case once she got some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>